Jeanies schwerste Entscheidung
by Jolli
Summary: Ok, das ist meine erste JeanieStory von denen ich einige geschrieben habe. Dabei müsst ihr nur beachten, dass es sich nicht im die echte Jeanie aus der Serie geht, sondern dem Chara aus einem RPG, in dem ich spiele. Lest einfach selbst
1. Chapter 1

**Jeanies schwerste Entscheidung**

Bemerkung: diese Story baut auf den Entwicklungen aus dem RPG _New Hope_ auf, deshalb hier eine kleine Vorgeschichte, für alle die das RPG nicht kennen:

_Nach Ende der Belagerung von Atlantis beginnt für die Leute, die mit der Daedalus angekommen sind ein neues Leben in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Unter ihnen ist auch Jeanie McKay, Rodneys jüngere Schwester, die eine Leidenschaft für die Tierwelt hat. Schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft beginnt sie mit den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit aufzuräumen und spricht sich mit ihrem Bruder aus. Gleichzeitig verliebt sie sich aber auch in den charmanten Aiden Ford._

_

* * *

_Ein Blitz zuckte auf. Er war so grell, dass Jeanie für einen Moment ihre Umgebung kaum noch erkennen konnte. Es war schwer die Augen offen zu halten, wenn der Regen so unbarmherzig ins Gesicht schlug. Ein tiefes Donnergrollen war zu hören. 

Die junge Tierforscherin rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch ein Ast, den sie übersehen hatte, ließ sie stolpern und fallen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie die besorgte Frage von Aiden Ford und ergriff ohne zu zögern dessen Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Sie nickte nur. In ihren Ohren hallten die Schüsse der 9mm-Pistole und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie beobachten, wie Rodney seine Waffe nachlud.

„Los weiter!", wies sie Ford an und unverzüglich rannte Jeanie weiter. Von weitem war deutlich das wilde Kampfgeschrei der Eingeborenen zu hören. Es war alles so blitzschnell gegangen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es hier überhaupt Menschen gab. Genauso wie sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass dieses furchtbare Unwetter aufzog.

Durch das Funkgerät drangen Wortfetzen, die Jeanie nicht verstehen konnte. Das Gewitter beeinträchtigte wohl die Funksignale.  
Eine Brücke kam in Sichtweite. Wie lange würden die Einheimischen ihnen noch hinterher jagen? Wie hätten sie denn ahnen können, dass die Ruinen für sie so heilig waren, dass sie sofort angriffen? Sie selbst hatte dort zum ersten Mal diese wunderschöne blaugefiederte Vogelart entdeckt und Rodney war sofort hellauf begeistert von den Energiesignalen gewesen, die er von dort empfing.

Sie hörte einen Schrei und wirbelte herum.  
Aiden war zu Boden gegangen. Jeanie wollte zu ihm zurück, doch sie wurde weitergedrängt.  
„Lauf weiter!", befahl Rodney und versuchte einen erneuten Donner zu übertönen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte sie. Sie konnte bereits die Verfolger zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen sehen. Rodney hatte bereits seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet und blieb stehen, um Aiden zu verteidigen.

„Mach schon!", rief er aufgeregt und versetzte ihr einen leichten Stoß, um seine Anweisung zu verdeutlichen.  
Jeanie gehorchte. Sie hatte versprochen alle Befehle zu befolgen, egal wie sie lauteten. Nur unter dieser Bedingung hatte ihr Dr. Weir erlaubt das Team zu begleiten. Sie wollte doch nur ihre Forschung über die verschiedenen Vogelarten der Pegasus-Galaxie vorantreiben. Der Planet galt als unbewohnt und sicher. Und sie hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde lang Sorgen gemacht, solange die beiden Männer auf sie Acht gaben, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten.

Sie hetzte über den schmalen Steg und warf nochmal einen Blick zurück. Aiden regte sich nicht mehr. Wieso bloß? Er war doch nicht etwa…?  
Jeanie ermahnte sich die Nerven zu behalten. Erneut waren die Schüsse zu hören.  
Warum war sie nur davongerannt? Sie hätte Rodney womöglich helfen können.  
_Nein_, rief sie sich in Erinnerung. _Er hat gewusst, was er tut. Du bist nur eine unerfahrene Forscherin._

Wieder blitzte es. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war vom Regen schon total aufgeweicht und matschig. Sie rannte weiter. Doch plötzlich verstummten die Schüsse. Jeanie blieb erschrocken stehen und fuhr herum. Aus welcher Richtung war sie überhaupt gekommen? Sie war kreuz und quer gelaufen ohne zu wissen wo eigentlich das Stargate lag.

Für einige Sekunden war es unnatürlich still, ehe wieder ein lauter Donner folgte.  
Warum hatte Rodney aufgehört zu schießen? Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Als sie ausatmete wurde ihr Atem kurz sichtbar. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Sie hörte etwas. Nervös wandte sie sich in alle Richtungen. Sie hatte sich verlaufen. Sie würde wohl nie mehr den Weg zurück zum Tor finden. Panik regte sich schlagartig in ihr. Wieder ein Geräusch. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber da wurde sie bereits am Arm gepackt.

Jeanie konnte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.  
„Schon, ich bin's nur", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme und sah daraufhin in das Gesicht von John Sheppard. Jeanies Herz raste.  
„Aiden…Rodney…sie…sie sind…", stammelte sie aufgeregt und deutete in eine Richtung, obwohl sie nicht mal sicher war, ob diese überhaupt stimmte. Dennoch schien Sheppard die Lage sofort begriffen zu haben.  
„Bringen Sie sie zurück zum Stargate!", befahl er Teyla, die ebenfalls hinzugekommen war. Jeanie blieb keine Zeit mehr irgendetwas zu sagen. Sheppard rannte bereits los und sie selbst wurde von der Athosianerin mitgezogen. Sie konnte nicht verhindern leicht zu zittern, denn ihre Uniform war bereits völlig durchnässt. Vergeblich versuchte sie ihre innere Unruhe wenigstens für ein paar Minuten zu ignorieren. Das Team war schon aus schlimmeren Situationen herausgekommen. Sicher würde Sheppard ihnen bald mit den anderen beiden folgen.

Wieder drang Sheppards Stimme durch das Funkgerät und wieder verstand Jeanie nur kleine Teile. „Können Sie das wiederholen?", gab Teyla zurück, der es ebenfalls so ergangen war.  
„Ich hab…nicht gefunden…Fluss hat…weggerissen…", war schwach zu hören.  
Jeanie schaute die Athosianerin entsetzt an. Hatte sie da gerade richtig gehört? Der Fluss hatte die Brücke weggerissen? Wie konnte er dann den beiden zu Hilfe kommen?

„Kehren Sie nach Atlantis zurück", befahl Sheppard schließlich, worauf Teyla ein "Verstanden!" erwiderte.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie das Gate erreicht. Nervös wandte sich Jeanie um, während Teyla bereits damit begann das Tor zu aktivieren. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zum Waldrand hinüber, doch dort regte sich nichts. Sie konnten sie doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!

Erst als sich das Wurmloch bereits aufbaute erkannte sie eine Bewegung.  
„Da!", rief sie aufgeregt und zeigte Teyla, was sie entdeckt hatte.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick zog sich etwas tief in ihr zusammen.  
Sheppard war allein.

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

Sicherheitshalber vergewisserte sich Sheppard ein weiteres Mal, ob seine Ausrüstung ordnungsgemäß in allen Taschen verstaut war, während er langsam den Gang hinunter ging. Reine Routine. Auch seine P90 war geladen und einsatzbereit.

Im Grunde konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Und doch war er innerlich sehr aufgewühlt.

Die Tür vor ihm glitt automatisch zur Seite, ohne dass er dafür etwas tun brauchte. Im nächsten Augenblick blieb er abrupt stehen, als ihm jemand den Weg versperrte.

Sheppard war verblüfft über die Ähnlichkeit. Derselbe sture entschlossene Blick, den er schon so oft in den Augen ihres Bruders gesehen hatte. Jeanie mochte sich in fast allem von Rodney unterscheiden, aber sie hatten die gleichen Augen.

„Sie brechen auf?", fragte sie, ohne Anstalten zu machen beiseite zu treten. Sheppard nickte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es erfahren hatte. Aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, sie hätte nichts davon mitbekommen. Ihm war sofort klar mit welchem Gedanken sie spielte.

„Ich werde mitkommen", erklärte sie schließlich.

Sheppard hatte befürchtet, dass sie das sagen würde.

„Das ist eine Rettungsmission", entgegnete er eindringlich. „Der Planet ist viel zu gefährlich. Ausschließlich Militärs sind dafür eingeteilt."

Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nun passieren ließ, aber sie wich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle. Im Gegenteil, sie schien bereit zu sein, ihn um jeden Preis aufzuhalten.

„Er galt nicht als gefährlich, als wir das letzte Mal dort waren. Und außerdem ist auch Dr. Beckett für diese Mission eingeteilt und er ist auch kein Militär."

Sheppard seufzte leise. Der typische McKay-Dickschädel!

Dennoch war es ungewohnt. Jeanie war im Grunde eine sehr sanftmütige Person. Im Gegensatz zu Rodney, der oft mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte, versuchte Jeanie für jeden Konflikt einen Kompromiss zu finden. Sie hatte nach ihrer Ankunft mit der Daedalus sehr schnell Freunde gefunden.

„Sie wissen, was Dr. Weir gesagt hat", erinnerte er sie. Ein schwacher Versuch, das wusste er.

Natürlich galt Elizabeth als höchste Autorität in dieser Stadt, aber Jeanie war ganz offensichtlich überzeugt die Meinung der Expeditionsleiterin über ihn zu ändern.

„Er ist mein Bruder", sagte sie plötzlich fast schon ein wenig verzweifelt.

Sheppard biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass es hier um weit mehr ging. Es war längst kein Geheimnis mehr, wer es geschafft hatte das Herz der hübschen Tierforscherin zu erobern. Mit ihrer zurückhaltenden fast schon schüchternen Art mochte sie viele Männer in Atlantis um den kleinen Finger gewickelt haben, aber Aiden Ford hatte das glücklichste Los gezogen. Er und Jeanie wurden von vielen als das Traumpaar schlechthin gesehen, das auch nicht durch das anfängliche Misstrauen von Rodney getrennt werden konnte.

Jeanie machte einen Schritt auf Sheppard zu und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

„Bitte", sagte sie leise.

Sheppard schaute sie lange schweigend an, während er innerlich mit sich haderte. Schließlich wandte er sich jedoch um und lief zurück in Weirs Büro.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanft und ohne jedes Ruckeln setzte der Jumper auf der Wiese auf. Sie hatten lange über eine Strategie nachgedacht und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie die Suche besser auf dieser Lichtung starteten, die etwas abseits des Stargates lag. Von hier aus war es auch nicht mehr weit bis zu den Ruinen. Von dort durfte das Dorf der Einheimischen sicher bald gefunden sein. Es war riskant, das war jedem klar. Beim letzten Mal waren sie von einer ganzen Horde angegriffen worden.

Sheppard öffnete die Heckluke, ließ den Jumper jedoch getarnt. Die anderen begannen bereits sich abmarschbereit zu machen. Sheppard erhob sich vom Pilotensitz und kam in den hinteren Teil des Jumpers, wo Carson Beckett gerade seinen medizinischen Koffer gepackt hatte.

„Dr. Beckett, Sie und Jeanie bleiben hier", erklärte er als er neben den Arzt trat.  
Jeanie, die bereits den drei Soldaten folgen wollte, die den Jumper verlassen hatten, sah ihn entsetzt an. Und noch erschrockener verfolgte sie, dass der Schotte gehorsam nickte und seinen Koffer wieder abstellte.

„Ich werde mitkommen", sagte sie trotzig an Sheppard gewandt.  
„Es geht hier nicht darum ein paar Vögeln beim Brüten zuzuschauen, das wird gefährlich", entgegnete Sheppard streng und schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Jeanie öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Ich konnte Elizabeth überreden, dass Sie mitkommen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich Sie aus der Schussbahn halte. Sie bleiben mit Beckett hier, bis ich Ihnen etwas anderes sage."

Und ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, stapfte er aus dem Jumper und gab den Befehl zum Abmarsch.

Die Sonne schien angenehm warm durch die Frontscheibe des Jumpers. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Carson sie vielleicht genießen können. Momentan war er dazu aber zu nervös. Gut, sie befanden sich in einem getarnten Jumper außerhalb jeder Risikozone. Aber er war allein mit einer Tierforscherin, die überzeugte Pazifistin war und kaum Erfahrung in Weltraummissionen hatte. Wenn es gefährlich werden würde, würde er sie beschützen müssen, dabei machte es ihm schon Mühe sich selbst zu verteidigen. Er war Arzt und kein Soldat.

Neben ihm ließ sich Jeanie in den Co-Pilotensitz plumpsen. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen wie wütend sie auf Sheppard war und wie sehr sie sich um Rodney und Aiden Sorgen machte.  
Er konnte sie gut verstehen. Es gab für sie keinen Menschen, der ihr mehr bedeutete als diese beiden Männer und die Tatsache, dass beide sich in Gefahr begeben hatten, um sie zu schützen nagte wohl tief in ihr.

„Sie werden sie finden, ganz bestimmt", brach er sein Schweigen, um ihr Mut zu machen.  
Jeanie hob den Blick und Carson konnte sofort erkennen, dass sie seinen Worten nicht ganz glauben konnte.  
„Sie konnten sich selbst schon von den Wraith befreien", fügte er hinzu.  
Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wirklich kein gelungener Vergleich und bestimmt nicht sehr aufheiternd. Dennoch schien Jeanie etwas beruhigter.

Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Einheimischen womöglich gar nicht so böse waren, wie sie vielleicht immer befürchteten. Sie waren wütend gewesen, das war richtig. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie den beiden etwas getan hatten. Es gab sicher Mittel und Wege um mit diesen Menschen zu verhandeln.

Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, regte sich etwas zwischen den Bäumen. Einige Sekunden später hüpfte ein Tier auf die Lichtung hinaus. Für einen Moment vergaß Jeanie die angespannte Lage und beobachtete das Tier neugierig. In ihr regte sich sofort wieder der Forschungsdrang. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Reh, war jedoch fast schwarz und auch etwas kleiner. Bisher hatte sie so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Das außerirdische Reh stapfte vorsichtig über die Wiese und blieb dann stehen, um zu grasen. Carson war froh um diese Begegnung, denn so schien Jeanie wenigstens etwas abgelenkt zu sein. Das Reh hob plötzlich den Kopf und sah sich aufmerksam um, als habe es etwas gehört. Es schaute einen Moment in die Richtung des Jumpers und rannte dann plötzlich los.

Jeanie blickte ihm überrascht hinterher. Hatte sie etwa ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt obwohl sie weder sichtbar gewesen waren, noch einen Ton von sich gegeben hatten?

Doch dann, völlig unerwartet, stürzte das Tier zu Boden und blieb regungslos auf der Wiese liegen. Durch einen kurzen Seitenblick erkannte sie, dass Carson nicht minder verwirrt war.

„Was zum…", begann sie leise, aber noch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, erhielt sie bereits die Antwort. Aus dem Dickicht des Waldes kam eine Gestalt geschlichen und näherte sich zielstrebig dem erlegten Tier. Jeanie erkannte die Kleidung sofort. Es handelte sich um einen Einheimischen, der offensichtlich auf der Jagd war. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich sofort. Ein Einheimischer, der ganz allein und mit nichts weiter als einer Armbrust bewaffnet war. Eine bessere Chance konnte sich gar nicht bieten.

„Bestimmt kann er uns sagen, wo Aiden und Rodney sind", sprach sie ihren Gedanken aus und sprang im selben Moment auf. Carson blieb keine Zeit sie aufzuhalten. Noch ehe er sich versah war sie bereits aus dem Jumper gerannt.

Der Fremde hatte das Reh schon erreicht und kniete sich gerade daneben auf den Boden. Er schien nicht zu ahnen, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Doch plötzlich hörte er die näher kommenden Schritte und fuhr erschrocken herum.

Jeanie hob beschwichtigend die Arme und blieb stehen. „Schon gut, ich will dir nichts tun", beruhigte sie ihn. Sie trug eine Waffe bei sich, aber sie hatte sich von Anfang an geschworen sie nur im äußersten Notfall zu benutzen. Sie verabscheute jede Form von Waffengewalt.

Der Fremde vor ihr machte auf sie auch nicht den Eindruck gefährlich zu sein. Er war noch jung, höchstens zwanzig. Er schaute die Tierforscherin erschrocken an und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", startete sie einen erneuten Versuch sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. „Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach jemandem."  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes galt augenblicklich Carson, der in diesem Moment hinzukam. Er hielt jedoch etwas mehr Abstand zum Einheimischen und konnte nur schwer der Versuchung widerstehen nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Langsam wurde aber auch ihm klar, dass der Jäger keine Bedrohung zu sein schien.

„Kannst du uns in dein Dorf bringen?", fragte Jeanie vorsichtig.  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", bemerkte Carson und schaute sie nervös an, was sie jedoch ignorierte. „Verstehst du mich?", fuhr sie an den Einheimischen gewandt fort.  
„Bring mich in dein Dorf!" Sie versuchte ihre Wort mit Handbewegungen zu unterstreichen, um ihm klarzumachen, was sie von ihm wollte, da er offenbar ihre Sprache nicht verstand. Endlich schien er zu kapieren, denn er nickte, ehe er aufstand und ihr mit einer Handbewegung andeutete ihr zu folgen.

Erleichtert wollte Jeanie ihm folgen, aber Carson hielt sie fest.  
„Sheppard hat uns angewiesen im Jumper zu bleiben und das werden wir auch", ermahnte er sie, aber die junge Tierforscherin riss sich von ihm los.  
„Das ist mir egal", gab sie entschlossen zurück und stapfte dann dem Einheimischen hinterher. Carson blieb noch einige Sekunden unschlüssig stehen. Plötzlich wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er konnte Jeanie unmöglich allein gehen lassen. Schlussendlich folgte er ihnen leise fluchend.


End file.
